mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mln vs clubpages/Scrap For Clicks
i want 125 click and i send you Dragon! and 60 click on my Soundtrack module and the rest on my lightworm! 08:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 Bowmans I will sell you 2 bowmans o.k. ?-- 08:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i will do the best i can ok? oh yeah and you need to unblock me send. on my lightworm please-- 08:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry i put on your gallery module is that ok? i have given you 74 clicks on it no problem. please put the next clicks on my lightworm-- 10:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) that will be done tommorow ancient spear frag 1 i want to sell you an ancient spear fragment 1, ok?? 22:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) try to befriend me on mln. oh yeah i will be doing that soon because i am doing freddys order but i dont know your username. it is ok. Sapphires i need 4 sapphires and how many clicks is that and username.mine is Flex217. 15:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Rough Diamonds If I send you 2 will you click my soundtrack 50 times? 15:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i will do yours tomrow ok? Sure befriend me in MLN and I will send you the items. 15:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i thought you blocked me? Wait what are you in MLN? 15:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that here its is (from my talkpage) i need a click on my millstone hurling module for a apple pikachumatthew i will do that soon whats your mln name? ORDER I will send you aincent spear fragment part 3, If you befriend me (mjw65). Please click Club Magazine R1 on seperate days. ZER0-0 see my store 18:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) what is your mln username? and sadly all the clicks go at onose i afraid then how will you do it ? i am mjw65. do you have 70 clicks???? ZER0-0 see my store 18:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ORDER Can i have 50 clicks for 71 thornax. ONLY 50 ZER0-0 see my store 18:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) you have done two orders alredy can you wait before i your other orders ok? Ok. This order does not matterO to me any more. Let's say it never happened. ZER0-0 see my store 19:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 124 clicks i would like to sell you: 6 best bees and 1 ancient spear fragment 2 for a total of 124 clicks. thanks. o, please put 50 clicks on my pet wolf and my pet owl modules, and then put the last 24 on my pet snake module. Thanks! 2 gems i will sell 2 gems (you can choose 2)-- 09:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) no problem tell me when you have clicks-- 09:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) i need someone to buy the store so all the orders are canclled what do think about when we remodel the store ?-- 11:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? other prices.And a site were you can buy the items you get here-- 16:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) er i closed down the store because i could not do all the orders this store is up for sale-- first the prices to high a bowman coast 5 clicks not more.And you make a site BUY FOR CLICKS there the users can buy the the things you bought from other user for the prices the other users sell here (or slightly different prices)-- 16:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) sorry i can't make the site it tells me something i can't do.also do you want to buy this store? Clicks I will give you three potted plants and 35 loose sparks if you click on my dinosaur Excavation module. You will get rough daimonds from me because of clicking it. It is a gift from me to you.